The New Girls
by lovestoryfreak
Summary: What could happen when two girls fall from out of the sky...literally. First Story. Please R&R. Better than the summary makes it sound. Percy/Annabeth, Nico/OC OC/OC.


**Dear Reader: Hi everyone! This is Lovestoryfreak writing, and this is my first fanfiction. Tell me what you think I would love to hear comments and creative criticism. Okay a few things you should know before you read.**

**In my Percy Jackson and the Olympians fanfiction: The New Girls, I have Nico in my story. In my story he is the same age as Percy which is 15. Also in this fanfic Nico is a much happier child and never had a sister so none of that drama happened. Anyways all the OC's so far in this story are Shannon, Venisis, and Zain. Venisis and Zain are 15 as well while Shannon (whose personality is based off of Me.) is 14. I can update hopefully every weekend. I don't do homework so I have afternoons as well.**

**When I wrote this fic it was broken up into different chapters with names according to what happened in the story. But when I uploaded it, the chapters were tiny. So I changed it so that a new chapter only changes when the POV changes, unless there are two different POV's in the same chapter for a reason, which happens in this fic. Also I might have some songs in this fic but I haven't made up my mind yet...anyways let's get to the story.**

**Thanks for reading! Hope you like it! And now without further a due I give you the first installment to the hopefully outstanding story The New Girls!**

***2nd Author's note: This is the same chapter I just made a few changes to it. I plan on posting the next chapter really soon, if I can get a beta for it. Sorry for any confusion and the waiting.***

* * *

Chapter 1:

Percy's POV:

I sat on Fireworks Beach, Annabeth next to me. Grover walked up behind us and sat down next to me. We watched silently as a large cargo ship sailed by slowly, I could feel the vibrations in the water as the ship's propellers turned effortlessly through the water. With my feel in the water I could feel lots of things, like there a school of fish not far from the shore and that there were three other ships besides the cargo ship in the ocean. The vibrations were calming and rhythmic, they felt natural. I dug my feet in the wet sand to strengthen the vibrations. Then something changed. The vibrations from the cargo ship changed, it skipped a beat so to speak.

"Something's wrong," I declared, "something has happened on the cargo ship." No sooner than I had said those very words the boat exploded. My friends and I gasped. I had never seen something so bizarre. (Okay so I had but you know I was used to mythological creatures trying to kill me by now.) Things didn't just blow up like that.

"Percy! Look!" Annabeth pointed towards the sky, I followed her gaze and saw two figures falling towards the sea, they were clearly people but that's all you could tell.

"Percy, do something!" Grover yelled.

"Yea Seaweed Brain, they're going to die from either impact or drowning."

Come hippocampi, I thought and as a response three hippocampi rose from the water. Grover, Annabeth, and I jumped onto the backs of the horse-fish like animals and raced towards the figure plummeting to their deaths.

The three of us sped through the sea, I was silently chanting don't fall, don't fall. Doing this did nothing since my domain was the sea not the sky, I stuck to what I knew best: water. I focused on the spot where the people would land, I thought hard thinking of what I could do to break their fall. Then I hatched an idea, if they couldn't get to the water safely, then I would make the water get safely to them! I focused all my attention on making a geyser in the water, the water accepted my command and shot twenty feet in the air, causing a rainbow to form as it did, and caught the two figures. Bubbles, I thought and quickly the unconscious people were caged within a bubble each allowing them air.

Our trio finally caught up to the bubbles, inside each bubble was a beautiful girl, they were younger than me I could tell by how they looked: innocent. Plus they were smaller.

"Percy," Annabeth said calmly. She pointed to the girl in the bubble with raven black hair. "She looks exactly like you!"

"Whoa, she's right! That chick could be your twin!" Grover said shocked. I was speechless. She did look a lot like me but she looked a year younger and had fuller redder lips. I forced my lips to form words.

"We'll figure that out later. First we have to get them to shore." I stated. I needed to get Chiron to speak with him.

"What if they're human? They can't come to shore if they're human." Grover said perplexed. I didn't know why, but I knew that they were demigods, I just knew. So instead of answering him I just popped the bubble of my look-alike and put her on my hippocampi. Grover did the same with the mahogany colored hair girl.

We turned around to see pretty much the whole camp on the beach. The noise of the explosion probably attracted them. The hippocampi swam us back to shore. I looked down at the unconscious person in my lap. Who is she? I thought, but better yet why was she on a cargo ship in the first place?

We reached the shore and everyone except Chiron, who was in full horse form, backed up to give us space to place the two girls down. Once the initial shock had worn off, the whispers began. Finally Chiron cleared his throat, silencing all the murmurs, and said "Someone get them ambrosia and nectar quickly." A daughter of Demeter ran back to the camp. "Someone bring them to the Big House." Chiron ordered. A large Hephaestus boy named Beckendorf came over and scooped up the brown haired girl and carried her towards camp. Grover and I got the other one.

As Grover and I followed Beckendorf to the Big House with the black-haired beauty we almost dropped her so Beckendorf was forced to carry both girls. We heard him mutter something along the lines of 'they don't even weigh 100 pounds.' Once we got to the Big House we fed raven haired girl the food and drink of the Gods, while Annabeth and Zain, an Apollo boy fed the brunette. After we fed my "twin" as they were calling her more ambrosia, she groaned and opened her eyes. They were a dark emerald green, just like mine.

She sat up and looked at us all with fear. I didn't blame her half of us were carrying weapons and Grover was munching on tin cans. Tears filled her eyes and spilled over, rolling down her cheeks.

"It's okay," I said soothingly "We aren't going to hurt you." She just kept crying silent tears, blinking furiously to try to make the tears stop, they didn't.

"Where is she? Where's Venisis?" She spoke in a small voice. It was sweet and calming.

"Who's Venisis?" Her tears flowed like salty rivers on cheeks when she saw the other girl lying on a couch on the other side of the room. She started to get up, but began to fall. Nico who had walked into the room, caught her before she could fall to the ground. She looked up at him and started to sob into his chest, ruining his shirt.

"What's wrong?" Nico asked while he still held the girl and she clutched to him as if her life depended on it.

"Everything is wrong!" She said stunning us all.

"Why is everything wrong?" I asked quietly.

"Because," She sobbed, "Venisis is hurt, I have no idea where I am or who any of you are, monster-things have been chasing us, and to top things off I have nowhere to go! I'm so confused, I hate it!" She started sobbing louder.

She looked me straight in the eyes and asked: "Why did you save me? I'm better off dead."

"Uh...I couldn't let you die."

"I wish you had." She said quietly. Her sobs had stopped but she was still crying a bit.

"So where did you find me?"

"You were on a ship that exploded. Don't you remember?"

"Kinda..." She said holding her head. Nico, who was still holding her, sat her down on the couch.

"Who are you?" I asked realizing I didn't know her name.

"Shannon, my name is Shannon Arcona, and that's Venisis," She said pointing to the unconscious girl on the couch. "Is she gonna wake up?"

"She should, yea." She breathed a sigh of relief.

"So who are all of you?"

"Well I'm Percy,"

"And I'm Annabeth," Annabeth said cheerfully. "And that's Grover, Benckendorf, Zain, and that's, uh, Nico" She said pointing to Nico who had his arm around Shannon's waist and giggled. Shannon blushed and quickly broke away from Nico.

"So this place is...," Trying to change the topic. Chiron in full horse mode made his way up to Shannon and proceeded to tell her about being a demigod. She didn't talk much except for the occasional question, which he happily answered.

"So you're telling me my father is a god?" Shannon asked incredulously.

"Precisely," Chiron answered.

"Which god is he," Shannon asked. Everyone in the room fell silent, "What did I say?"

"Well until your father claims you, we won't know." Chiron responded calmly.

"Claims me? What am I a stray dog? Who does this guy think he is?" Shannon yelled. "I've dealt with crappy fathers before I don't need another one!"

"Hey! You shouldn't say things like that, the gods can punish you!" Zain said. Before she could replay a small mumbling sound came from the couch behind Zain.

"Venisis!" Shannon squealed.

* * *

**How do you feel hanging onto that cliffhanger? Technically it's not really a cliffhanger since she had to wake up sooner or later. Okay there's the first chapter. I wanted this thing up like 2 months ago, but it's finally up! Please tell me what you think! Hope to have the next chapter soon!**

**With love always from your freak,**

**-Lovestoryfreak**


End file.
